


Gayducation? Guid - Gaydance? I Dunno. Gay Learning. Glearning?

by Skwimby



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also i just curse a lot, F/F, First Kiss, Oc is only there for a hot second, Sorta canon lore, Teen cuz Amity says a naughty word, You should ask me about it, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwimby/pseuds/Skwimby
Summary: Formerly "Peace, Dude"Luz learns a new spell, and Amity makes an important discovery. Then later Luz does an oops-a-daisy that ends up working out for both of them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 575





	1. Luz Casts Calm Emotion, And Amity Fails Her Charisma Check

Amity's evenings could be considered dull, at least from an outside perspective. The vast majority of her time outside of school was either spent studying for the various quizzes and tests that were regularly assigned in her advanced placement spell classes, training practical magic (again, for those wonderfully enriching, yet time consuming classes), or reading for pleasure. 

It was the latter that she was doing now, having found a comfy armchair to sprawl out on in a room in the mostly unused western wing of the Blight family manor. Sure, she'd have preferred to be in her secret hideaway in the library, but it wasn't exactly a "secret" hideaway anymore. It wasn't too much of an inconvenience though. Gary, the elderly head librarian, had more or less taken the young witch under his wing a few years back, and was already preparing a "much more secure getaway package." Amity liked the old man. He was kind and considerate, and knew everything there was to know about the library. Was it a little troubling how many secret rooms and passages the place had? Sure. But that was to be expected from a building as old and storied as the library, and if it meant an escape from the pressures of the outside world, it was worth a little mystery. 

Her mind eventually returned from daydreaming to the issue of the old hideout. It was obviously no longer viable, thanks to a certain green-haired duo. She frowned. "I wonder how long Edric and Emira had known where it was?" she half-thought, half-mumbled to herself. According to what she'd learned from Luz, in what was a totally ordinary conversation and NOT a nervously conducted defacto interrogation, the twins had walked straight to the romance section and opened the hidden door without issue. 

"They had to have followed me there sometime. There's no other way they would have known," she muttered, before grimacing at herself. She really had to work on her habit of talking aloud when no one else was around. 

Glancing back down at the book in her lap, she realized she'd been so lost in her thoughts she had spent roughly twenty minutes without even turning a page. It was the first of a new series from the same author of the Azura books, but it wasn't really holding her interest. That wasn't going to stop her though. She wasn't known to give up on something simply because it was difficult or unenjoyable, so she redoubled her efforts to lose herself in the book, hell-bent on reading on.

Of course, that was precisely the moment a dark blue orb, roughly the size of a fist, floated through the door and addressed her. "A visitor for you at the front door Miss Blight." She jumped, not expecting company or the conversation that came with it. "Y-yes Sinclair. Thank you," she replied, allowing the orb to start to exit the room before she called out again to the family's steward. "Actually, Sinclair?" The orb paused in its movements, bobbing slightly in the air while the young witch formulated her words. "Who's at the door at this hour? And why are they looking for me and not Mother or Father?"

"A horribly sweaty creature," the orb replied, "Roughly five feet two-and-a-half inches tall with darker skin, rounded ears, and an almost irritating aura of positivity." Amity's eyes widened slightly, immediately drawing the conclusion from the, albeit strangely specific information, that Luz was quite literally on her doorstep. The first part was a little weird, and as she paused to parse out why Sinclair would describe Luz as "sweaty" (and maybe to also affirm to herself that she was definitely NOT excited to see her human peer) he continued. "As for the why, she said she wants to show you something." 

"That's it? She wants to show me something?" The orb shrugged. Amity wasn't entirely sure how it had done that considering that it didn't have arms or really any type of corporeal form, but she knew that it had happened. "Thank you Sinclair, that is all," she told the orb, making her way out the door and walking the relatively short distance from the western wing to the manor's foyer. Steeling herself, she grabbed the handle of the ornate front door and opened it.

And lo and behold, there was Luz. Breathing hard with her hands on her knees, posture bent as she apparently tried to catch her breath. “ _Well that explains the sweaty part I guess,_ ” Amity thought. The weary teen immediately looked up upon hearing the door open, and greeted Amity with a wide smile. "Amity! Hey! How's it going?" Luz exclaimed. 

"I'm uh, I'm good," the green-haired witch replied, returning a bemused smile back to her. The smile quickly turned to confusion, however, as she took in Luz's slightly harried appearance for the second time. "Luz, did... did you run here?" she asked.

The darker-skinned teen's smile turned sheepish, and she let out a small chuckle. "Uh, yeah. Sorry I was just so excited and I had to get here as fast as I could! So I ran, but y'know I've actually been doing a lot of running lately what with all the adventures and things that want to eat me, so it's not that really a big deal. I used to run a lot at home too actually! It's really good exercise. Hey did you know your house is really far away from the owl house? Like reaaaaallly far?"

Before Luz could continue on with her (not at all adorable, nope, not one bit) ranting, Amity closed the door and stepped down to the same level as the teen, meeting her on the path leading to her home. "Luz," she said sternly, not as one would do to scold somebody, but to jolt her attention back to where it needed to be. "I was told you wanted to show me something?"

"Oh right!" the Latina exclaimed. Her apparent exhaustion was immediately replaced with excitement, and a proud look materialized on her face. "I," she said, placing her hand on her chest in mock pompousness, "have learned another spell!"

Amity blinked, before a small, but genuine, smile broke out on her face. "That's great Luz! But how? Was there a book in the library about how witches used to cast before we evolved bile sacks? I was certain I'd already looked at all..." she stopped, not wanting to out herself any more than she had, but it hadn't been lost on Luz, who let out a small gasp. "You were looking at books to help me? Aw Amity that's so sweet!" 

Amity already had a weak spot for praise, hence her studious nature and general "teacher's pet" attitude, but for whatever reason praise from Luz seemed to fluster her. Was it her? Was the smiling teen standing before her the reason her heart had started beating slightly faster upon being called sweet? No. No it couldn't be. It was just a novelty. People didn't call Amity sweet often, so it made sense that it would be more of a shock to her system when she wasn't used to it. That made sense right?

But all the rationalizing and denying in the world couldn't stop the slight blush that lit up across her features, light pink contrasting heavily against the white backdrop of her face. She coughed, trying to clear up the sudden tightness in her throat. "So! If it wasn't from a book or the library, then how did you manage it?" Amity asked, eager to move on and refocus the conversation on something, anything, that was less endearing than the beaming girl in front of her.

"Oh right! I um, may have sorta kinda a little bit done it by accident?" Luz confessed, looking bashfully towards the flowers growing in the flowerbeds along the front of the manor. Amity stared for a beat, slightly exasperated that Luz somehow managed to keep throwing her curve balls like that, and slightly enthralled by just how adorable Luz was when she was looking bashful. The light of the not-just-yet setting sun cast its weakened rays and framed her head in a halo of light, and even with all that beautiful sunset behind her, all Amity could think was that Luz was prettier. 

" _No_ !" she thought, trying to snap herself out of the Luz induced reverie. " _We literally just became friends a little while ago! Thinking of her like that won't help either of us."_ She took another second to collect herself before continuing her thoughts _. "It's fine! It's fine it's fine it's fine. I'll just ignore it. I can do that can't I?_ "

Her attention was swiftly and unceremoniously brought back by the waving of Luz's hand past her eyes. "Yoohoo? Earth to Amity? You there?" she questioned. "You disappeared for a second there! Whatcha thinking about? Ooh is it Azura? Have you read the book I lent you yet? " 

Amity blinked, quickly refocusing on the girl in front of her. The girl who was much closer than she previously had been before, having moved to regain Amity’s attention. She immediately felt her face growing hotter, the light pink deepening to, well, normal pink. Realizing she was expected to speak, she stammered, "No I uh, I haven’t yet. Sorry it’s... It’s nothing. Um, how do you accidentally learn a spell?" she finished, mentally high-fiving herself for getting the conversation back on track.

Luz let out a small laugh, a sound that Amity would have listened to for hours if she had the chance to. “It was a surprise to me too! I was just sitting in my room drawing and messing around cause Eda and King were arguing about something dumb. I think it was about dinner? It was probably about dinner.” 

She smiled fondly before continuing. “And then I was looking at all my art and stuff, and I thought ‘Hey! That peace sign kinda looks like a spell!’ And it was! This like wave of light came out of it and bam! They stopped arguing!” 

Amity frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing together. “Huh. Hold on, I’m sorry, a what sign?” she asked. 

Luz blinked, seemingly not comprehending, before she raised a hand to her forehead in realization. “Riiiight. You probably don’t have those here in the Boiling Isles do you?” She paused, hand on her chin and lips pursed as she thought of a good way to explain it, before realizing that she didn’t have to. “Oh duh! I was gonna show you the spell anyways! You can see what it looks like then.”

Out of nowhere, Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and started pulling her along, away from the doorway and onto the finely manicured lawn. And while Amity wasn’t exactly unhappy with the contact, it didn’t exactly make much sense to her. “Uh Luz? Where are we going?” she asked. “I’m gonna show you the spell!” Luz replied enthusiastically. “It’s probably best I don’t do it right in front of your house though huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Amity replied nervously, becoming more and more aware of how soft and warm the other girl’s hand was in her own, “Good thinking.”

“ _It’s fine! It doesn’t mean anything! She’s just bringing me along with her, she probably just meant to go for my wrist and missed!_ ” she thought, simply allowing herself to be pulled forward by the Latina teen. And just as Amity thought she was getting a hold on the situation, becoming accustomed to the weight and feel of Luz’s hand gripping hers, Luz turned as she led the two along, looked her dead in the eyes, and smiled.

Now, it has to be said that Amity was raised very well. As a member of the Blight family she was held to a certain standard, and she held herself to an even higher one. As such, she didn’t misbehave. She didn’t mess around. And she most certainly didn’t curse. But, in an obvious testament to how much sway Luz somehow managed to hold over her, that smile that she received temporarily emptied out every nervous thought bouncing around in her skull with one, very simple one.

“ _Holy shit._ ”

“OK! Here should be good right?” Luz said, bringing the pair to a stop about sixty feet from the house. And for the second or third time today, Amity was suddenly jolted from her thoughts. “Uh yeah! Yeah here is… Here’s good” she replied.

Luz smiled back at her, before quickly whipping a small notepad and pencil out of the back pocket of her shorts. “Right! Magic time!” she exclaimed, flipping through to find a blank page before quickly drawing the glyph. It wasn’t a very complex one, just a circle with three lines in it. The largest line completely bisected the circle, with the two smaller lines jutting out from it before all three finally connected back at the bottom of the circle. 

Finished with her rune, Luz looked up at Amity with an excited smile. “Ready?” The excitement on her face was contagious, and Amity would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. A brand new spell that she’d never heard of? Cast in a way that hadn’t been done for millennia? By a human that had somehow seen it first in the human world? This was doing more than tickling her academic fancy, it was punching it in the throat with brass knuckles made of teeth. Ok, maybe that was a bit much, but still. Nodding her head, Amity gave Luz her affirmation. “Cast it.”

As soon as Luz’s finger made contact with the paper, a light exploded from it. Unlike most other light based spells Amity had seen, it wasn’t blinding at all. In fact, it was almost soothing to look at. It began to move outwards from the paper, quickly flying through the air like a wave before it began to dissipate.

And as quickly as the light appeared, the effects of it followed, hitting Amity like a sledgehammer, if a sledgehammer could be covered in miles of pillows, blankets, and every other soft thing ever conceived. Immediately, she began to relax. The blush slowly crept from her face, returning it back to the immaculate pale it had been before Luz had arrived. Even her body began to loosen up, and the nervousness that had been plaguing her all but disappeared. 

What was there to be nervous about anyways? All she was doing was having a nice chat and spell demonstration outside her house with her friend Luz, who was currently spinning in place, watching as the light from the spell slowly disappeared.

“Isn’t that so cool?!” Luz shouted, breaking Amity out of the effect of the spell. She definitely wasn’t as nervous as she had been, the spell seemed to have more or less drained all the tension from her body, but she wasn’t in that completely comfortable euphoria either. And seeing Luz all excited and happy was causing the blush to slowly rise up all over again.

She completed one more spin before facing the young witch with the widest grin Amity had ever seen. “So? What did you think?” she asked excitedly. “It was… interesting,” Amity said thoughtfully, “I’ve genuinely never seen anything like it.”

Luz crossed her arms and gave an obviously pretend smug smirk towards her pointy-eared counterpart. “Yeah, I’m pretty cool.” Naturally, the end of that sentence was compounded with finger guns and a wink, which immediately drew a laugh out of Amity. “Definitely pretty cool,” she said smiling.

The easy camaraderie was broken by the sound of an alarm resonating from within Luz’s sweatshirt pocket. She quickly pulled her phone out and shut the alarm off, but she was frowning as she did. “Ah beans. I’ve gotta head back to the owl house and help Eda with dinner.” She chuckled. “If King hasn’t burned the house down that is.” Her eyes narrowed. "Or Eda for that matter. Man I really shouldn't leave those two alone should I?"

Amity laughed again. Hearing Luz talk about what could feasibly turn out to be accidental arson in such a matter-of-fact tone wasn't the weirdest thing she'd heard about the mysterious owl house and its dynamic, but considering this was coming from someone who actually lived there, it was certainly pretty high on the list. "Yeah, you should probably check in with them," she replied, still chuckling. 

"Oh well," Luz shrugged, then quickly enveloped an unsuspecting Amity in a hug. "It was a lot of fun hanging out with you today," she mumbled, the vibrations from her chest as she spoke resonating against Amity's rib cage. "Y-yeah," she replied, already feeling the blush beginning to creep back onto her face. "It was good seeing you too."

It quickly became clear that Luz wasn't going to let go first, so Amity gently removed her arms from the girl and stepped back a bit. "I'll uh, see you later I guess?" Luz asked hopefully. "Yeah," replied Amity, slight blush still present but not as prominent as the smile she wore. "Later Luz."

Following a quick wave goodbye, Luz began to walk away, headed over the grass to the path leading from the Blight residence to the road. 

There was a multitude of things left unsaid between the two, Amity realized, but none of them could really be said now could they? They'd have to wait, and see how things developed later. Or, well no, that one could be said now, she guessed. "Hey Luz!" she called, causing the darker-skinned girl to stop and turn. "If I find any books in the library that might help you with magic I'll let you know ok?"

Luz smiled at her, but instead of replying verbally chose simply to do finger guns again. She'd started walking backwards while doing that, for whatever reason deciding that finger guns were more important than seeing where she was going, so she nearly tripped on the road's flagstones. She righted herself, stopped moving, and re-completed the finger guns before turning around and heading down the street as Amity watched with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Wrote this on a whim that ended up taking like 4 hours. Never written a fic before, much less dialogue, so sorry if this is hot garbage. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome.
> 
> Not entirely sure I got Amity's whole vibe right here, but it's whatever. I guess i'm operating under the assumption that she's more or less totally smitten by this point.
> 
> Oh and don't read too much into that praise bit. You pervs.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> (8/14/20)
> 
> Didn't expect people to like this, but y'all did. Never thought this would have more than one chapter but I guess it does now. That's pretty nifty I guess.


	2. The One Where I Make Fun Of Occultism For A While, And Then Amity Looks At A Bookshelf Really Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz isn't technically even in this chapter lmfaooo

The library had a lot of books in it. Really, this shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her, given how much time she spent nestled amongst the shelves and bookcases, running her hands over the leatherbound spines and breathing in the smell of old books and paper, but it was a bit ridiculous just how full the Bonesborough Public Library managed to be. Thousands upon thousands of tomes, scrolls, textbooks, or really anything that could be written down was housed in this goliath of public education. And even though the library boasted the largest collection of literature and knowledge on the Boiling Isles, with subjects ranging from Alchemy to Zoology, Amity Blight couldn’t find a single reference to ancient spellcasting, glyphs, or the witches of old.

And by the Hells had she looked everywhere. Even with the help of the Demon Decimal System she was coming up blank. Section 090, Manuscripts and rare books: nothing. Section 398, Folklore: empty. Section 930, Ancient history: nada.

That last section she had actually employed Luz’ assistance in looking for materials, as it was entirely too expansive to tackle alone. And while they didn’t find what they had been looking for, Amity did manage to learn a few new words in the strange language the darker-skinned teen sometimes spoke in (including a few choice ones Luz had used whenever she’d been frustrated with their lack of progress).

That day of searching together had actually been a lot more tolerable than the others. The times Amity had spent searching alone had been overwhelming and nigh claustrophobic, with walls of books stretching almost to the ceiling surrounding her on every side. The young witch was used to the library, having spent so much time in it, but these sections were more like archives. They were cold and clinical and a far cry from the warmth and wonder present in the library’s main area. And yet, with Luz by her side it was easy, fun even, to spend time in the dusty, book filled halls.

They would walk side by side while they scoured the sections, looking for books that seemed even somewhat relevant, chatting and smiling as they went. More than once their hands had touched by accident while walking, or when both teens had reached for the same book at the same time. And every time, without fail, each accidental touch sent a rush of blood to Amity’s face, resulting in a blush she would have to fight to keep down. And sure, maybe the day the two had spent looking for materials together wasn’t as productive as the days Amity had spent looking alone. Sometimes they’d both get distracted, bent over laughing at something the other had said, or maybe they’d sit down to take a break and just talk about what was going on in the other’s life. Amity had been recommended by her teachers for more advanced classes next semester. Luz had been mistaken for an egg by a giant twin-tailed Roc and had spent six hours trapped in its nest before escaping.

And it was… nice, to just talk with her like that. No pressures or judgement, just small talk and simple conversation, plus whatever Luz had decided to ramble on about for the day. Amity had realized a long while ago that she couldn’t speak as comfortably as she would’ve liked, whether it was at school or home or wherever. But she hadn’t truly known what she was missing until Luz had started becoming a bigger part of her life. Was this newfound companionship a perfect fix? No, not by a long shot. Amity knew there was work to be done if she wanted to improve the more social aspects of herself, and she knew that in a perfect world she'd be able to talk comfortably like this with whoever she pleased. But regardless of what she needed to work on, the sense of camaraderie she now had with Luz was a million times better than what she had had before. If the pointy-eared teen needed to vent about her family or her responsibilities, Luz was there to listen. If Amity wanted to gush about Azura theories or pairings, Luz was there to rave about it too, participating with an enthusiasm as infectious as the Bubonic plague. Morning, afternoon, evening, or night, if Amity needed her, Luz was there to lend an ear.

And that dedication, that loyalty, that unspoken sentiment that screamed “You are worth it. You matter,” meant the world to Amity. There weren’t any words Amity could use to show Luz just how much her companionship meant to the green-haired witch. Well there were, but she wasn't counting the ones that made her face turn redder than a tomato and were only entertained in her head, or written down in her second, even more secret diary (the one specifically bought to hold all those thoughts separate from her ordinary diary, since that one had been compromised by her siblings, and therefore was no longer trusted to hold such sensitive information).

Which brought Amity back to why she was there, in the library, back among the books for what must have been the millionth time in her life. So what if words were out? She didn’t need them to say thank you, not when her actions could say it instead. Luz wanted to be a witch? Then by the Seven Hells Amity would help her become one. Steeling her resolve, Amity began heading towards the last viable public section of the library that might aid her search. If this one was a bust, maybe she’d ask Gary, the head librarian, to give her access to the restricted section. Had anyone else asked that question the answer would be an immediate, resounding “No”, but Amity was sure she could bring the elderly bookkeeper around to her side. She was his favorite after all. 

“Alright,” she mumbled to herself. “Section 130, Parapsychology and occultism. I’ve got this.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity didn’t have this.

On the first hand, most of these books were written by humans. And while Luz had just recently discovered a spell that had seemingly originated in the human realm, the odds of there being this many books all containing working glyphs was astronomically small. On the second hand, most of these books were about, well, nothing. Nothing real that was, although the authors certainly seemed to believe in it. Books about palm reading or divination littered the walls, interspersed with instruction manuals for boards with a name she couldn’t pronounce. Weeja? Oowoja? She didn’t know and, quite frankly, didn’t care. The most ridiculous book by far had to be the one about something called phrenology, in which a “specialist” would measure bumps on the skull to determine mental faculties. Seriously? Skull bumps? Get real.

It was understandable, the fact that Amity was getting frustrated. Here she was, at the last shelf in the section, spending hours of her free time trying to help the girl she ~~loved~~ admired greatly, with absolutely nothing to show for it. And so, when she put the book titled “Astral Projection And You!,” back onto the shelf, maybe she did it a little harder than she had meant to, the book knocking against the back of the bookshelf with force. 

Just as she had begun to walk away from another failed section, her pointed ears heard something come from the other side of the bookshelf. A slow and quiet sliding sound, followed by another, louder noise, almost like a knock. “ _Ugh,_ ” Amity thought. “ _A book must’ve fallen off the other side of the shelf._ ”

With an exasperated sigh, Amity swiftly walked over to the next aisle. And instead of a book on the floor waiting for her, she was met with a much more peculiar sight.

There wasn’t a bookshelf on this side of the aisle.

Amity frowned, immediately taking notice of the irregularity. All the bookshelves in the library were double sided. The library had been explicitly designed to hold as much material as possible, and as such double sided shelving units were a major part of the organizational system here.

But there wasn’t one here. In its place there was just a solid piece of wood, as if the bookshelf had been one sided the entire time. But that couldn’t be true. Looking down the rest of the aisle Amity could clearly see that there were bookshelves on this side, and looking back down the aisle she had just been in were even more shelves, further proving that something here was off. Her frown deepened as her eyebrows furrowed. “ _Alright then Amity. I guess it’s detective time._ ”

She stepped back, beginning to head towards the aisle she’d been in originally, before stopping in between the two. The side of the bookshelf now directly in front of her, she stepped close and ran her fingers slowly from one side to the other, feeling for a seam. “ _Nothing there. They’re definitely connected, so why is this one side different from all the others?_ ” 

And just as her fingers were about to reach the edge, Amity felt it. An almost imperceptible difference in the wood, the slightest depression marking that there were in fact two pieces of wood being held together, and not a single solid piece. “Huh,” she said aloud. With her free hand, she reached around and knocked twice on the empty side of the shelf, hearing a hollow sounding noise after every tap. “ _Something’s covering it then?”_ she thought to herself.

Amity stepped back from the shelf and quickly drew a spell circle, taking special care to keep it smaller than usual. “Abomination, rise,” she muttered, cupping her hands together to hold the purple goo as it formed. It was small, just like she had intended it to be, probably only as tall as her index finger. But it was perfect for what she needed.

“Abomination, slide into this crack,” Amity commanded. Her abomination responded with a low moan, slipping into the seam. Once it was situated, she spoke again. “Abomination, expand.”

The purple muck began to slowly but surely expand, growing in size and pushing the wooden cover away from the main body of the bookshelf. The cover creaked loudly as it moved from the spot it had inhabited for years, before popping off with a loud crack.

Amity froze, before moving swiftly to hide on the other side of the bookshelf. She stayed there for a moment, then slowly peeked her head out to look down the aisle to make sure no one was heading towards her to investigate the disturbance. 

Exhaling heavily in relief, Amity stepped back out into the aisle and picked up her abomination from the floor, where it had fallen after completing its job. “Thank you Abomination, that will be all,” she said, before drawing another spell circle to dismantle her creation. Shaking her hands briefly to get some of the residual goo off, she turned back towards the now fully exposed bookshelf. “Alright then, let’s see what we’ve got here.”

The top and middle shelves were full to the bursting with books and scrolls that looked as if they'd been there for decades. A few titles immediately stood out to Amity: _"Effects Of The Moon On Illusory Spellcasting"_ , _"A Discussion On The Beneficial and Harmful Effects Of Bodily Glyph Engraving"_ , and a thin, ominously colored book entitled _"A Step By Step Guide For Sacrificial Rituals"_ , just to name a few. _"This has to be it!"_ thought Amity. _"There's no way I don't find something that will help Luz here."_

Kneeling to get a better look at the less populated bottom shelves, Amity was greeted by several neatly stacked piles of parchments, as well as a thin, leather bound journal with a dark red cord acting as a bookmark. The dust around the book had been disturbed and was slightly moved in every direction, as if the book itself had fallen from higher up and had impacted against the bottom shelf. _"T_ _hat’s what made the noise,”_ she realized, moving to take the journal. But her hand froze, her eyes quickly darting to the papers stacked beside it. Gingerly grabbing one of the parchments, the young witch blew away the dust to see what was written on it.

“Resist!” It read, in big block letters at the top of the page. “Fight The Invaders! Drive The Empire Out!” it continued. Amity’s amber eyes widened, and she scrambled to put the pamphlet back onto the stack of similarly worded pages, all sitting next to other posters and booklets echoing the sentiments of the first. These were anti-empire propaganda packets. Being found with these, even if she’d literally just discovered them, was tantamount to treason. “ _Hells,_ ” she thought. “ _How old are these things? The way they’re worded makes them seem like they were published during the Empire’s takeover! But there’s no way they’re that old right?_ ”

Once the initial shock had worn off, Amity turned her attention back to the journal laying next to the pamphlets. She couldn't be seen around here, so she'd have to leaf through the book quickly and hope that something in it was helpful to Luz before getting the heck away from the shelf and it's treasonous words. Quickly flipping through it, her eyes begin to widen. The book was chock full of potion recipes, information about various flora and fauna, and what seemed to be incantations. But most importantly were the pages with barely any words, the space being taken up by large shapes with intricate patterns inside them. Circles, squares, triangles, all with swirling lines and curves inside them, with descriptions of what each respective glyph did and how they worked written in the margins.

Amity had found the jackpot. And as she realized just how full of information it was, and what a magnificent treasure she held in her hands, she realized she didn’t want it. Would she love to look at it and study it? Absolutely! And Luz would almost certainly let her. But Amity couldn’t be the one to keep it, not when someone else needed it more. And as she stood from her kneeling position and began running through the halls toward the library’s exit, leaving the dangerous words of the last shelf of the bookcase behind, the only thought in her head was _"I’ve gotta get this to Luz."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I read all the different classifications for the Dewey Decimal System to write this fic? You're goddamn right I did.
> 
> This one felt a lot longer than the first one, but it's not? I dunno it's prob cause i feel like shit rn lmao.
> 
> Oh and If y'all still like this and don't hate it or whatever i'll do the chapter where Amity gives Luz the notebook. Eventually. Maybe. I wrote this at three in the morning like four months after the first chapter, so like, no promises.
> 
> Also you should ask me about my made up TOH lore in the comments and stuff so I can yell my stupid ideas at you.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> (8/22/20)
> 
> Made a few edits to make the story line up closer to what we just learned in Ep 18, as well as fix a few things that had irked me.


	3. Hey Remember When I Kinda Predicted Some Of What We Learned In Ep 18 In The Comments Of The Last Chapter? Cause That Shit Was Wild. Oh And More Lumity Here Too

Upon leaving the library, Amity had realized to her shock that it was almost night, having spent hours among the shelves without noticing how long she’d been scouring them. So, reluctantly, the green-haired witch headed home rather than run pell-mell straight to Luz’ residence. Amity hadn’t slept too great unfortunately, mind too full of what Luz’ reaction might be once she realized what Amity had found for her to learn from. Knowing how tactile Luz was, Amity was at least ninety percent certain it would entail a hug of some sort, so naturally she had spent a good portion of the night looking forward to and preparing for that possibility. She’d nearly written a step by step guide in her diary, (don’t blush, hold for a socially acceptable amount of time, and  _ don’t  _ say anything stupid. She still wasn’t fully over the embarrassment of the “Who’s Amity?” debacle that had happened after their grudgby game), but she’d decided to not leave such sensitive information in either of her diaries for fear of a certain set of twins reading them.

So after a fitful night's sleep and a boring day of studying for school, she was to meet Luz. Amity had texted her the night before of course, making sure it would be ok for her to come over, as it wouldn’t have been polite to just show up so late in the evening without any prior notice. Unfortunately, Luz had been right when she said the Owl House was far from Blight Manor. Amity had left through the metal gates at the edge of the property a little before six in the evening, clutching the journal she’d discovered last night close to her chest, but she hadn’t arrived at the Owl House until almost half past the hour. Her leg had healed enough that she didn’t need a cast or a crutch, but it still ached a little bit as she turned around the bend, Luz’ residence now in sight. Amity sped up, eager to see her friend again.

Her heart panged slightly at the subtle reminder.  _ “Friends.” _ Amity thought.  _ “That’s all we are.” _ She frowned lightly, irritated at herself.  _ “Come on Amity,”  _ she scolded mentally.  _ “There’s no reason to focus on that. You’re literally about to see Luz in less than a few minutes.” _

Amity picked up the pace again, her heart following suit as she drew ever closer to the front door of the Owl House. There was a brief movement of the curtains as the small skull-faced demon - King, she reminded herself. His name is King - peeked out the window before scurrying back from the sill, presumably to notify Luz of the green-haired witch’s arrival.

Amity was excited to see her human counterpart obviously, she would’ve been excited even if she didn’t have such crucial information to share. She had enjoyed having friends again, real friends that is. Hanging out with Luz and Willow and Gus at the somewhat shabby and undeniably rustic place the Owl Lady called home was quickly becoming a major highlight of her week. They’d gathered after school a few times now, comparing notes and studying for classes, or simply just sitting to have snacks and talk about whatever frivolous topics crossed their minds. The study sessions had been the hardest unfortunately, simply because of Amity’s close proximity to Luz. She made it so hard for her to focus, as if every laugh or smile was quickly filling Amity’s head with cobwebs, leeching every intelligent aspect of her out until she was a blushing and stuttering mess. Amity was lucky Luz and Gus were so oblivious, because she was certain her crush would have been found out ages ago if they were even slightly more observant. 

She hadn’t had the same luck with Willow though. Amity was certain her fellow witch knew what the blushing faces and stuttered responses meant based on the knowing smile that Willow wore whenever she watched Amity struggle through even the most basic tasks involving Luz. The Hells must have been feeling generous though, because Willow hadn’t said anything about it, choosing to just continue on with her smug expression and the occasional wink.

But now, as she knocked on the wooden door of the Owl House and pointedly ignored Hooty’s attempts at conversation, she realized there wouldn’t be any knowing smiles or perceptive winks or even an oblivious Gus to serve as a distraction. Amity would be with Luz alone. Just the two of them. Without anybody else. She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as she made the realization. Hells, why had she thought this was a good idea? Amity could hardly handle talking to Luz in front of other people, why did she think she’d be able to do it when it was just them? She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if having Luz’ undivided attention gave her a heart attack. Even just imagining Luz’ warm brown eyes staring into her own or the earnest smile Luz almost always wore was making the blood rush to her face.

It turned out Amity wouldn’t have to imagine for long. The door swung open and there Luz was, wearing her trademark cat-ear hoodie and an impossibly large grin. “Amity!” Luz cried, swiftly moving forward to wrap the witch into a strong hug. Amity stiffened, before relaxing into the embrace while Luz continued to talk, the protocol for hugs completely thrown out the window. “I’m so excited for our hang out! I was up all last night planning fun stuff for us to do today.” Amity’s mind had already been moving a mile a minute once Luz had wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around her body, but upon hearing that Luz had stayed up thinking about her? That she would put so much effort into something so simple as a hangout with a friend? Her thoughts easily broke the sound barrier with how fast they were running through Amity’s head. “Y-yeah,” she managed to stutter, hesitantly wrapping one arm around Luz to return the hug, the other holding the notebook at her side. “I was up pretty late too.”

Luz pulled back, eyes practically sparkling as she looked at the witch in front of her.  _ “She’s in kissing range!”  _ shouted one brave thought, before quickly being beaten into submission by Amity’s trusty thought police. The call soon became a rallying cry though, each individual thought joining the cause and shouting the sentiment from the top of their metaphorical lungs, until it filled Amity’s mind completely. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she quickly looked away from the girl in front of her, nearly missing Luz’ next words as the two entered the Owl House and closed the door. “Aww you were up thinking about it too? That’s adorable Ami!”

Hells, this girl was gonna be the death of her.

“A-Ami?” Amity croaked, the tips of her ears burning hotter than a flaming Grudgby ball. “Yeah!” said Luz, before looking bashfully at the floor and scratching the back of her head. “Is it uh, is it ok if I call you that sometimes? It’s just a nickname I thought sounded cute, but if you don’t like it or it makes you uncomfy or anything like that then I won't use it anymore.” 

“No!” cried Amity, her eyes widening as she realized the volume of her outburst. “I- I mean don’t stop using it. It’s um, it’s a good nickname. Definitely better than ‘Mittens’” said the young witch with a light chuckle. “Great!” replied Luz, before suddenly grabbing Amity by the hand and quickly dragging her towards the stairs. “Come on, let’s get this hangout started!” she finished. If Amity squinted and maybe added just a dash of hope, she swore she could see just the slightest blush bloom onto Luz’ face as the human teen gripped Amity’s hand.

The pair made their way to Luz’ room, and although Luz could have at any time dropped Amity’s hand from her own, the Latina teen had for whatever reason decided not to, a detail Amity had instantly taken notice of and was certainly not freaking out about. There was something about the casual show of affection that made her heart beat even faster than it had when Luz had hugged her earlier. It was something so simple, and yet so incredibly intimate. Friends could hug sure, but did they usually hold hands like this? She had no clue, and as usual when it came to something she didn’t know, Amity started frantically thinking about it. _ “Her hands are so big compared to mine I hope mine aren’t sweaty what the Hells am I supposed to do about this?” _ her mind rambled, individual thoughts blending, starting and ending without any space between them. Her head filled with questions.  _ “Is this normal? Does it mean the same to her as it does to me or is she just being touchy-feely as usual? Am I dying? It feels like I’m dying.” _

Amity managed to pull herself out of her thoughts just as the two stopped in front of the door to Luz’ room. The human teen let go of her hand when she opened the door and walked in, and Amity found that she missed the contact immediately. Luz moved ahead into the room while Amity stood uncertainly in the doorway, before the pointy-eared teen hesitantly followed. Luz turned with a wide smile on her face and her arms outstretched, the slightest evidence of a blush still present on her face as she gestured at the room. “So? What do you think Amity?” she asked. “I know you’ve technically already been in here, but it was only for a little while and we were mostly focused on Grom, so I’m curious to hear your thoughts on it!” 

Amity took a beat to look around at the room. It was small, much smaller than her own room at Blight Manor, which made sense considering Luz had told her it literally used to be a storage closet. But as she took in the comfortable atmosphere and rough charm, she decided that the size didn’t matter much. It was a nice room, full of what she assumed were human collectibles and other things the Owl Lady needed stored, like the sword leaning haphazardly against a wooden chest or the strange sphere with what seemed to be a map on it. A few posters covered the walls, sitting alongside pieces of artwork that were almost certainly drawn by Luz herself. “It’s uh, It’s very cozy.” Amity said, moving to sit on one of the wooden chests by the door. “I like it a lot.” she finished.

“Awesome! It took a reaaaally long time to clear out all the junk in here, but once I did the room actually looked pretty nice.” Luz said, moving to sit on the sleeping bag she had on the floor. “Add a few signature Luz touches and bam! Perfect living quarters.” she said with a smile, now sitting with her legs crossed on top of her makeshift bed. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she looked over at where Amity was sitting. “Aw come on Ami that can’t be comfortable. Come over here and sit with me instead!” Luz said with a smile, patting the spot next to her on the bedroll.

Amity blinked. “Oh, uh, yeah sure! I’ll come over there. And sit. With you.” she said, unwittingly breaking up her sentence into separate parts. Amity stood from her seat on the chest and headed towards Luz’ bedroll, sitting next to the smiling girl. It was surprisingly soft for something laying on the floor, as if there actually were a mattress beneath the sleeping bag and pillows. Luz smiled. “Soft yeah? Eda put a minor enchantment on it one day after I complained about how hard the floor was.”

“But enough about my technically magical bed.” Luz continued. “What should we do for our hangout? I could go grab my phone from King, I’ve got a few movies downloaded on there that we could watch. Ooh! Or we could talk about Azura theories or write up some fanfiction!”

“Well um,” Amity started, blushing again. It was one part infuriating and another part endearing just how adorable Luz’ enthusiasm was. “Those both sound good. But there was actually something I had wanted to show you.” she finished. Amity held out the leatherbound journal that she’d been holding in her hands. Luz looked at it curiously before moving to take it from her. “Yeah I’d noticed you holding that.” Luz said. “But, Amity, are you sure you want me reading your diary? I’m not entirely sure why you felt you needed to bring it to our hangout at all actually. Is everything ok?” she queried.

Amity stared deadpan at the girl sitting next to her, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to gauge whether or not Luz was making a joke.  _ “Hells,”  _ she thought.  _ “She’s actually serious.” _ The absurdity of the situation brought a small smile to Amity’s face that quickly snowballed into a chuckle that then in turn intensified into full on laughter. And just as she’d thought she’d gotten it under control, she’d look up and see Luz’ bewildered face and she’d start laughing even harder. “Ami?” Luz questioned, letting out a nervous chuckle of her own. “What’s uh, what’s so funny?”

Amity clutched at her stomach as she laughed, holding up a hand towards Luz. “W-wait,” she said between laughs. “G-give me a second.” She took some deep breaths and waited for a moment, waiting for the laughter to die down to just a few errant chuckles before she cleared her throat and looked back at the girl next to her. She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. “Luz, this isn’t my diary.” Amity said, still chuckling slightly. Luz blinked, understanding dawning on her face. “Ohhhhhh,” she drawled. “Yeah ok that makes a lot more sense.” Luz finished, adding a few small laughs of her own to the mix.

The round-eared teen paused, taking a moment to inspect the cover of the journal. She looked up, staring at Amity curiously. “What is it then?” she asked. Amity flushed slightly, looking down towards the bedding and tracing the seam on the fabric with her hand while she spoke. “It’s uh, It’s a book I found in the library. I looked through it and thought it might be helpful to you.” she finished, daring to look up at Luz as she ended her sentence.

Luz’ eyes lit up. “Really?!” she cried, before opening the book and beginning to flip through it at light speed. There was no way she was reading every page that quickly, but it made sense that she’d want to see as much of the book as quickly as possible 

And Amity had been right. There were pages upon pages of glyphs and runes. Notes on how the phases of the moon and the changing of the seasons affected different spells, depictions of ancient rituals and mysterious incantations, and detailed diagrams of different flora and fauna, each with more notations identifying different magical aspects of them. Every page was meticulous, as if whoever had written all these instructions and spells had done so for the express purpose of keeping their knowledge organized.

“Amity.” Said Luz breathlessly, eyes widening as the magnitude of what she had been given began to sink in. “God, this is huge!” she cried, moving to wrap the witch in a tight hug. “Like, this is a major breakthrough!” Luz continued, her chest vibrating against Amity’s as she talked. “Thank you so much for this!”

Amity’s blush deepened. Sure she had expected a hug or something like that, but expecting was incredibly different from experiencing it. She tentatively wrapped her arms back around the ecstatic human that was pressed against her. “You’re um, you’re welcome Luz. Seriously though, it’s no big deal.” 

Luz reared back suddenly, bringing her face right back in front of Amity’s. “No big deal? No big deal?!” she practically shouted. “Are you kidding me? This is massive! Oh my god Ami I could practically kiss you for this!” Luz exclaimed, before her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

“W-what?” Amity said, her eyes just as wide as Luz’. “What did you just say?”

Luz moved back, and it took all of Amity’s strength to not reach out for her. But if Amity had had any doubts that she had seen a blush on Luz’ face earlier, they were summarily disposed of. Her human counterpart was blushing heavily, and it was the most beautiful thing Amity had ever seen. Of course, Amity was certain she wasn’t any better; she could feel how hot her face was and she was positive she was crimson. 

Luz took her hand off her mouth and started speaking faster than Amity had ever heard her talk. “Oh my god Amity I’m so so sorry I shouldn’t have said that it just slipped out but now you’re probably super uncomfortable and I  _ really _ shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry I’m such a bad friend I shouldn’t even be thinking about kissing you even if it does sound really nice and oh my god Luz you’re making it worse!” she cried in one breath, before burying her head in her hands.

Well this definitely wasn’t how Amity thought today was going to go. The witch moved to Luz’ side, placing a comforting hand on her arm. “Luz,” she started hesitantly. “I-I’m not upset or uncomfortable or anything like that. I promise.” Luz looked up slightly, and it broke Amity’s heart to see the beginning of tears in Luz’ eyes. Hells she had it bad. Just seeing Luz upset had Amity wanting to do anything and everything to make her feel better. “You’re not?” asked Luz with a small sniffle.

_ “Ok Amity you can do this.” _ she thought, before taking one of Luz’ hands in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “No, I’m not. C-can you just,” Amity paused, another fresh wave of blood making a beeline to her face. “Can you say it again..?” she finished weakly. Luz blinked twice, wiping her eyes with her unattended hand and staring down at the floor, the tips of her ears beginning to turn red as well. “I um, I said I could k-kiss you?” Luz said uncertainly.

Amity nodded, purposefully looking anywhere but at Luz. “I-I see.” She stammered. “And uh, hypothetically, of course, if I said,” Amity paused again, willing herself to have the strength to get the words out of her mouth. “If I said I’d be alright with that, would you still want to… you know?” she finished hesitantly, finally returning her gaze to Luz.

The Latina’s eyes were blown wide, an incredulous look on her face as she stared at Amity. “Luz?” the mint-color haired witch asked quietly. Luz shook her head, apparently attempting to bring herself back to reality. “Yes!” she cried. “I’m here!” Luz looked away bashfully, ripping her gaze away from Amity’s amber colored eyes and focusing instead on the bedroll before she began again. “Yes. To your question I mean. If you were, y’know, then yes. I’d still want that.” Luz’ eyes began to rise up again, drawn back to look at the witch sitting next to her, small hand still holding hers. “I-if I uh, hypothetically I mean, but if I were to actually do… that, would you um,” she closed her eyes tight, almost as if she were wincing, before she finished her sentence in a rush. “Wouldyoukissmeback?”

“Would I- what? I’m sorry, you said that really fast.” Amity replied. Luz winced before she opened her mouth to speak again. “I asked if you would kiss me back?” she mumbled.

“Oh.” Amity said simply. “I um, I think I would? I-I don’t really know how.” she admitted reluctantly. Luz chuckled at that, daring to look back up at Amity rather than continuing to stare at the floor with her eyes closed. “That’s fair. I don’t really have any experience with it either.” Amity looked up as well, sensing Luz’ eyes on her. She looked at her hand, small in Luz’ grasp, and then at the hopeful smile on the face of the girl next to her. Amity moved slightly, bridging the gap between her and Luz a little bit more before looking away again, wordlessly wishing in her head that they were closer. And as if Luz could read her mind, she lifted her unattended hand and placed it on the side of Amity’s face, silently asking the witch to look at her. 

When Amity finally met her eyes, Luz began saying the words Amity had longed to hear for weeks. The words she’d dreamed about, written in her diary about, the ones she had wanted to hear more than anything. Or, well she said some of them. “Can I ki-” Luz had managed to say, before Amity surged forward and met the girl’s lips with her own. It was clumsy, and short, and their teeth bumped together a few times, but it was perfect. Luz’ lips were soft and a little bit chapped, and her free hand had managed to find its way into Amity’s hair as they kissed. 

They pulled back, both flushed and slightly out of breath. Luz smiled, then let out a small giggle before placing a small peck on Amity’s cheek. “What was that for?” the witch asked. “You’re just a cutie.” replied Luz cheekily, a wide grin still on her face. Amity huffed, a small smile making its way onto her face as well. “Dork.” she replied playfully, nudging Luz with her shoulder as she did so.

Luz scoffed. “Uh, yeah. But I’m your dork.” she said, matching Amity’s mischievous tone. The other girl stilled though, before speaking in a quiet yet hopeful voice. “Would you be?” she asked. 

Luz blinked, before a cheesy smirk developed on her face. “Amity Blight, are you asking me if I’d be your giiiiiirlfriiiieeend?” she said in a singsong voice, purposefully drawing out the last word. Amity laughed, a short chuckle that brought the smile easily back to her face. “Maybe I am.” she replied, the kiss having given her more liquid courage than a shot of the hardest liquor the Boiling Isles had to offer.

“Hmmm,” murmured Luz, crossing her arms in mock consideration. “It's a good offer. A great offer even.” She shuffled closer to Amity, stretching out onto the floor until her head was on the witch’s lap. “We can go on dates?” she asked. Amity smiled down at her, moving her hand to card her fingers through Luz’ hair. “We can.” she answered.

“And I can hold your hand when we walk together at school?” Amity blushed at the idea of them being public like that, but she found she didn’t really mind. It was a little daunting, sure, but with Luz with her she could handle it. “Y-yeah. We can do that too.”

“And I get more kissies?” Luz asked hopefully, drawing a hearty laugh out of the green-haired witch. Amity ruffled the hair of the human laying on her gently, disheveling it and causing it to stick up everywhere. “Well we’ll see about that human,” she said, using the title jokingly. “You’ll get them if you’re lucky.”

“I’m very lucky!” cried Luz. “One time I guessed how many jelly beans there were in a jar at school and got the closest answer, so I got to keep the jelly beans and I ate so many I threw up.” she informed Amity cheerfully, drawing another laugh out of the girl. “Well if you’re that lucky I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d get at least a few more.” Amity said with a smile.

“Welp! I’m convinced!” Luz said, quickly hopping up and out of Amity’s lap to wrap the witch in a hug. “Guess it’s official then, _ giiiirlfriiieeend _ .” In classic Luz style the last word was drawn out again and compounded with a few waggles of her eyebrows. Amity rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” she said, poking at Luz’ stomach and earning a giggle from the Latina. “Let’s take a look at the book now though. I held off from looking at it last night, but I’m very interested in taking a look at what it has to offer.” finished Amity.

Luz looked at her blankly before lifting a hand to her forehead in understanding. “Oh my god I totally forgot about the book.” she realized, before spinning around to grab it from where it lay behind her. She scooted towards the end of the bedroll where the pillows were and set the book against them, opening the journal to the first page before laying down in front of it. Luz looked over her shoulder at Amity before propping herself on her shoulder and gesturing to the space next to her. “Well Ami?” she said with a wide grin. Amity smiled back before moving to lay down next to Luz, the two getting comfortable as they read from the tome together, Luz’ head resting on Amity’s shoulder. 

They laid there for a while, until the red and yellow sunset shifted to the grayish blue evening sky that in turn shifted into a dark, endless expanse filled with stars. They parted eventually, it was a school night so the two couldn’t stay up too late, and Amity had to head home. But as she was leaving Luz held her close and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling as she did so. “I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Luz asked after pulling back, face flushed again. Amity smiled back, the tips of her ears burning hot. “Yeah,” she replied, pressing her forehead to Luz’.

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it didn't take me four months this time, so that was nice. 
> 
> Also? AOAW? That shit hurted. But it did inspire me to crank this out so I could A. provide some fluff to everyone and B. sorta kinda brag that my stupid headcanon stuff was at least a little bit spot on lmao.
> 
> I'm also working on a Vinira fic that's mostly done, so look for that in a bit.
> 
> It's technically a Viney/ ? / Emira fic though. If any of y'all can guess who the mystery character is, you'll receive one Skwimby dollar. It doesn't do anything, and kinda just bounces around in your wallet like some loose change, but boy oh boy will you have it. The only hint for this is that no matter who your first, second, or even third pick is, it's not them.


End file.
